1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotary capacitor which changes electrostatic capacity by changing a mutually opposite area of a pair of electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a rotary capacitor includes a blade plate (a first electrode) which rotates around a predetermined shaft and an opposite electrode (a second electrode) which is disposed so as to oppose the blade plate as a pair of electrodes. In the rotary capacitor, the blade plate is rotated around the predetermined shaft, the mutually opposite area of the pair of electrodes is changed, and thus, electrostatic capacity is changed.